


Arbutus (the only one I love)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Steve loves him back, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony just loves Steve, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Sighing in defeat, Tony pushed himself up to stand. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder as he finally twisted to face Steve. With a deep sigh, he pressed himself even closer to Bucky and grimaced sadly.“Game’s up, babe. I am very sorry to tell you this way, but James and I are actually together. It’s been a serious and passionate affair and it’s recently come to a climax.”Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky started laughing, his shoulders shaking underneath Tony’s arm.“That’s what you went with?” Bucky asked, looking down at Tony with a lifted brow. “Of all the excuses, you went with ‘we’re shagging’?”/Steve finds Tony in a compromising situation





	Arbutus (the only one I love)

Tony balanced precariously on one knee, reaching out for Bucky’s hand as he looked up and squinted in thought.

“Do you think I should be on this knee, or my right? If I’m on my left, then do I reach out with my left hand as well? I think I should even it out; reach with my right.”

“Honestly, Tony,” Bucky said, face completely straight, “I couldn’t care less.”

“Thanks, Buck. Means a lot.” Tony rolled his eyes and yanked on Bucky’s arm. “Get over here, you dick. I need you to–”

“What is happening here?”

Tony froze at the extra voice from the doorway, his face paling as he met Bucky’s gaze with wide, panicked eyes.

“Did he see me?” he asked in a hushed tone. “Can I run away?”

“Tony, what on earth are you doing?”

Bucky snorted and pulled his hand away from Tony’s. “Too late,” he said, with far too much joy in his voice for Tony’s liking. “He’s seen you.”

Sighing in defeat, Tony pushed himself up to stand. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder as he finally twisted to face Steve. With a deep sigh, he pressed himself even closer to Bucky and grimaced sadly.

“Game’s up, babe. I am very sorry to tell you this way, but James and I are actually together. It’s been a serious and passionate affair and it’s recently come to a climax.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky started laughing, his shoulders shaking underneath Tony’s arm.

“That’s what you went with?” Bucky asked, looking down at Tony with a lifted brow. “Of all the excuses, you went with ‘we’re shagging’?”

“Seriously, what’s going on?” Steve’s question cut in before Tony could answer Bucky. “One of you better have an answer for me.”

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Tony whined. He was fresh out of excuses and Bucky was being absolutely no help anyway. It was going to ruin his plans a little, but Tony had been backed into a corner. “I was practicing. You weren’t supposed to be back yet.”

Tony’s arm dropped back down to his side when Bucky stepped away quietly, slipping out of the room almost unnoticed as Steve’s eyes stayed locked on Tony’s.

“I thought you were going to be with Clint all day, so I borrowed Bucky to help me… well. Do this.”

Steve took a few steps forward until he was out of the doorway and standing in front of Tony instead.

“If you were doing what I thought you were doing,” he started, lifting his hand slowly until Tony reached out and met him halfway, “then you don’t need to practice. I’m sure that whatever you say will be perfect.”

Tony crinkled his nose and furrowed his brow. “Really? You’re sure?”

Steve snorted and twisted his fingers between Tony’s.

“Okay,” he conceded with another laugh, “maybe it won’t be _perfect_. But it will be very you, and that’s good enough for me.”

Tony barely waited until Steve had finished speaking before he surged forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, no rush or urgency behind it at all. Tony sank into it happily, lifting his free hand to cup the back of Steve’s neck, thumb stroking up and down slowly.

“Well,” he said when they broke apart, pressing their bodies even closer together as Steve’s arms slid around his waist, “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thankful for your comments. I read and adore every single one. Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, or commented since the very start.


End file.
